It is well known that most women wear brassieres (also commonly known as “bras”) on most occasions and for most activities to provide support for their breasts. Most brassieres are designed to be placed directly over the skin of a user, at which point the user then overlays one or more other garments that form the outer exterior seen by the viewing public. In many instances throughout a given day, human beings generate underarm perspiration due to internal and external influences felt on the body. Underarm perspiration is, for the most part, an uncontrollable bodily reaction that many users of brassieres find problematic to control and conceal from the viewing public. These problems are still very much prevalent even when considering the advent of underarm deodorant and medical procedures, such as Botox.
Most known brassiere constructions fail to provide adequate protection from underarm perspiration as there is no bra material under the axillary portion of the user's arm. This causes any generated perspiration to accumulate and/or transfer to the next garment on top of the brassiere or to the brassiere itself. As such, an outer garment will absorb this perspiration, thereby producing a visual indication of the perspiration. This visual indication often causes embarrassment, creates a negative stigma associated with the user, and is physically uncomfortable for the user, in addition to other issues. The accumulation of perspiration also causes detrimental effects for the user's clothing as it known to cause unpleasant odors, coagulate and solidify in users' clothing when present with any deodorant being worn by the user, and to cause stains that are difficult to remove from many articles of clothing, among other negative effects.
As wearing a brassiere is often a necessary article of clothing for most women, wearing multiple layers of clothing to conceal any perspiration is problematic. Wearing a brassiere is often uncomfortable enough for many users, but when supplemented with multiple layers of clothing that often exert additional pressure on the user, any discomfort is magnified. Additionally, many hot environmental climates prevent or make it very uncomfortable for a user to layer more than just the brassiere and an outer garment. Layering multiple clothes also produces a bulky appearance which many users find undesirable. Moreover, layering clothing also prevents a user from partaking in many activities as it makes it difficult for the user to move in addition to being uncomfortable for the user.
In an attempt to provide an adequate remedy to the above-described issues and/or concerns, some known undergarments include perspiration inhibiting characteristics. Most of these known undergarments, however, do not provide the supporting characteristics that women require from brassieres nor could they be adapted to provide the same. Furthermore, many of those undergarments do not have the ability to produce the required support of a brassiere, in addition to providing comfort to the user, as the entire undergarment is made from a material that is uncomfortable to the user, i.e., a rough or abrasive material. Furthermore, many of those undergarments are made entirely from a form-fitting material, which many users find undesirable.
Some known undergarments have attached sleeves to a standard brassiere, but those portions of the sleeve or brassiere opposite to a user's axilla do not have the protection required to inhibit the transfer of perspiration and simultaneously provide a comfortable surface that contacts the user. Other known undergarments do not have the construction or layup of materials adjacent to the sweat zone that adequately provides comfort to the user while simultaneously, and effectively, inhibiting the transfer of fluid, e.g., sweat.
Other known undergarments have pockets or excess pieces of material coupled to the undergarment that captures perspiration generated by the user. These excess pieces of material drape down the sides of the undergarment, which is not aesthetically pleasing to many users. Also, the material produces an uncomfortable feeling to many users as pooling of the perspiration may occur and because the material moves around if the user's arm lifts up or moves around. Many undergarments have upper portions of the sleeves that have open slits or apertures that get bunched with garments placed over the undergarment. In addition those open slits or apertures produce an uncomfortable feeling to a user as they do not emulate the feel of typical T-shirts, e.g. a sleeve that covers the posterior and anterior sides of a user's arm.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.